Jenna Bloom
Jenna Bloom, also known as Jen for short, is one of the main characters in the Summer Camp Secrets series. Biography Jenna lives in New Jersey with her mother and three siblings: brothers Adam and Matt and older sister Stephanie. The second book unveils that her parents had a divorce which became tough on her, resulting in her pulling numerous pranks as a coping mechanism. Her best friend at home is Nicole, who is known to throw big parties every weekend, while her best friend at camp is Alex since they share their love of sports. She only had one boyfriend in the entire series, David, who occasionally helped her plan her pranks. Personality Jenna is pegged as a 'master prankster' due to her love of practical jokes and messing about in general; in book seven it is revealed she is at risk of being sent home if she pulls another prank. She has a hint of tomboyishness, which is stated in three different stories: Relationships *Mrs Bloom, Jenna's mother. She sends Jenna care packages consisting of food to help her cope with the divorce. *Mr Bloom, Jenna's father. In Blogging Buddies he makes his four children uncomfortable due to having the same routine every time they spend the weekend at his house. *Adam Bloom, Jenna's twin brother. *Matt, Jenna's older brother. *Stephanie, Jenna's older sister. *Nicole, Jenna's best friend in New Jersey. In Blogging Buddies she is known to throw parties every weekend. *Alex Kim, Jenna's best friend at camp. *Sarah Peyton, Jenna's friend at camp. *David Carson, Jenna's friend and on/off boyfriend. Books Prankster Queen Jenna receives a care package of cupcakes from her mother. She and her bunk learn at lunch about an upcoming camp social, with Jenna and becoming part of the committee. The next day, Jenna becomes shaken up at the prospect of diving due to her fear; she soon feels better as she, Alex and Grace perform an initiation prank on Natalie, Alyssa and Chelsea. Jenna eventually becomes agitated at her friends talking about the social and her brother Adam for acting "perfect". Chelsea comforts her and suggests pulling a prank. The night before the social, the girls help Alyssa dye her hair, which fails. At the social, Jenna is unhappy which in turn results in her and Chelsea bringing the animals from the nature shack, causing chaos. Jenna is scolded by Dr. Steve and has a heart-to-heart with her mother during Visiting Day, being joined by her siblings and father. Jenna comes to terms with the divorce and thinks ahead positively. Blogging Buddies Following on from the summer, Jenna is spending the weekend at her dad's with her siblings, only to become unimpressed with the way things are, such as ordering takeaway and watching movies, as they have done identical things with their mother. At school, Jenna learns she missed out on parties being thrown by her best friend Nicole, vowing to attend one herself. She fakes an illness and passes on an opportunity to go to her dad's. She manages to attend Nicole's party, but discovers it is anything but fun. Jenna's mother is furious at her daughter's motives, but allows her to stay home. Jenna participates with Natalie, Grace and Alex for Chelsea's surprise at the upcoming Camp Lakeview reunion. Just My Luck Fun and Games Trivia *Her nickname was 'Boo' because of her love of peek-a-boo when she was a toddler. *Her IM name is Aries8. **Aries is a star sign for people born between 21st March and 20th April, meaning Jenna could be born in the spring. *In Camp Confidential: Reunion Jenna had her brunette hair straightened. Her hair was originally, and has always been, curly up until then. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:3C Category:4A Category:5A